1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of assembling cores to a die, the cores used in casting of a cylinder head of an engine including a water jacket configured to cover a wall surface of a intake port.
2. Description of Related Art
In casting of a cylinder head of an engine, it is common to assemble multiple cores used for forming inner spaces of the cylinder head, such as an intake port, an exhaust port, a water jacket, and a coolant flow passage, at respective predetermined positions in a die used for molding an outer shape of the cylinder head. With respect to such cores, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-086117 discloses an intake-port core used for casting a cylinder head of an engine including an injector to inject fuel toward the intake port.
The intake-port core includes a body part for forming an intake port, an injector part projectingly provided on a wall surface of the body part so as to form an injector insertion part, and a core print part provided to a longitudinal end of the body part so as to fix the body part to a die. This core print part is provided with multiple recesses having shapes corresponding to multiple projections formed in the die. These recesses are fitted to the corresponding projections, thereby assembling the intake-port core at a predetermined position in the die.